One or more aspects of the invention relate to computing systems, and more particularly to the management of the deployment of composite applications.
Deployment environments used for developing or hosting a particular application often differ from the deployment target environment. Thus, deployment architects are often burdened with the task of adapting deployment artifacts, configurations and settings of the application to enable a successful deployment and instantiation of an application in the deployment target environment. Often, the deployment architects do not have first-hand knowledge of the specific characteristics and available resources of specific target deployment environments and also do not know the particular requirements of the application to be deployed. Thus, to enable an automated deployment, detailed information of the deployment target environment is required.